Exorcists of the Iron Fortress
by HaruRiTwins
Summary: Allen and Lenalee suddenly comes to a world they didn't know. What would happen?


CHAPTER I : The changings Part 1

Here's part 1 of chapter 1..

Disclaimer: I don't own both of the animes... If I do,then Allen wouldn't be the host of the 14th.

"Allen,where are we?" Lenalee asked her partner while they're walking to an unknown direction. They both don't know what place they've gone so,it doesn't matter right now.

"I don't know,Lenalee... Maybe were in Road's power?" Allen answered.. Though he knew that they were not really inside Road's power. Maybe this is another world?

"Allen,I know that were not in Road's power!! Cause'if we really were.. This might be something that will trigger our pasts" Lenalee said almost yelling and only looking straight at him with a sadness and fright in her eyes.. He hate seeing like those eyes..

Allen doesn't remember how they ended here.. Maybe that akuma they fought brought them here. Yeah! That's right! That level 3 akuma is the cause! Him and his ability!! Now,how would they get out?! The thought made him gritt his teeth with anger..

"Allen?..."

"We will get out of here.. No matter what!" Allen stated seriously holding both of Lenalee's shoulder and she nodded.. She might be afraid on their situation now.. But,Allen is her company.. She knows they will and surely will get out

They continued their exploring until they noticed some..trains? And people that were about their age or maybe older than them were working on it. Some were doing something like tightening a lock or maybe the screws of the train and some were doing welding and some others were doing the rails... The both look at each other for a second until they noticed something differently BIG about their appearances.. The pair now have wide eyes.. Their outfits were suddenly the same with the workers they saw . A green hooded jacket with colored black linings on the long sleeves. Both of them have blue dresses with some fabric-made belt (a/n:weird words for an explaination haha) undearneath the hooded jacket. Allen has blue pants while Lenalee,her dress was long enough to see it like she has a skirt and she has a brown knee boots and also Allen ...But not only that.. It was something odd! Allen's hair became reddish brown and his face doesn't have scar.. and because it was really odd,he also examined his left arm which made him widened his eyes more.. It was not his innocence left arm anymore!! He yelled through his mind.. And Lenalee became curious.. If Allen hasn't have an innocence now so..

"What th-!!" She exclaimed noticing that her legs don't have crosses..which means she doesn't also have an innocence.. In other words.. They were just a normal persons right now!

How did these happen? Both of them thought..

"Allen,do you think these were also that akuma's ability?" Lenalee asked suggesting what's the cause of their changings

"Judging everywhere around, I would say yes.. These might be.." Allen said looking at her and to his surprised it made her dissapointed or maybe sad.. A thought of "without their innocences they are powerless" crossed his mind..and thought that it is what's bothering her,So, he clasped his both hands on her face and said with desperation,

"Lenalee.. I know that we have a big problem now that we don't have our innocences.So,for now,we should observe and investigate.. Through it,we might get some way on how we can able to live here and aspecially, get out of here! And I already said it,right?We will get out of here.Trust me" he said to set her mind at ease then smiled softly

With his words,Lenalee's once feeling of sadness now replace with a smile,a smile that shows she trust Allen,his words of reassurance and also his gentle smile

"Oi!! Allen!Lenalee!" a shout from somewhere startled them.. They looked to where does the source of an unfamiliar voice came from then,saw from not afar,a fatty boy waving at them gesturing them to come over him. The two looked with each other for the second time knowing that they're thinking the same! Why does that boy know their names?.. Surely,they will have a long investigation! Both of them thought frustated...Confusion now building up their minds while they went over the guy.

"you two are late.. Climb up and start working now" commanded the boy when they reached him.. Words won't come out from their mouths for responds

Unconsciously,the two followed what the boy said and they climbed up the top of the train..

"here!" both looked at the boy,now holding some tool and handling it to them. After they received it,the two started their works.

A giggle rang through Allen's ears minutes later.. He looked at his partner to question her about it but he just received another giggle from her... So he cocked a brow curiously

"Sorry Allen, it's just..." she chuckled that made Allen cocked another brow (a/n:i'm really weird haha!) "it seems funny that we know how to do this" she added with a giggle again

Ahh! She's referring to the work! Allen yelled to himself.. Now his face replaced with a slight grin..

"yeah.." he said agreeing

"hey!Ikoma!" they heard the fatty's voice calling someone..

A dirty-green haired boy with eyeglasses over his red velvet eyes appeared and to lenalee's mind she commented that this boy is somehow weird based on his appearance.. Or it's just because of his eyeglassess?

Both boys climbed up to the other side of the train that they were on and started doing their works.

After a while,the fatty started a conversation with the other boy,which he called earlier as Ikoma..

"How did yesterday go?" he asked Ikoma..

"not well.It should have plenty of pressures though" Ikoma answered feeling dissapointed.

"What's wrong with using normal lead shots again?" the fatty asked another question

"Because then it would be the same as the Bushis steam guns.. It will just repelled the Kabane's heart cage" the dirty-green haired boy directly answered

Just what were they talking about? Both Allen and Lenalee questioned themselves and now working while eavesdropping the two boys at the other corner of the top of the train..

"Do you think that "Kabane" is their enemy?" Lenalee whispered to her also curious companion.. They don't even know if they were talking about only one enemy or if there were many.. "and what do you think about that "bushis"? " she added to her whispered question

"I think so,the kabane is their enemy and I guess,bushis are their bosses here? Or a fighters?.. Well we don't really know right now but,on time, for sure, we will!" he also whispered to her his thought about it...

Curiousity continued to ran over their minds. So the two decided to hear more of the boys conversation..

"That's why we need jet bullets! We need more penetrating power!" They heard Ikoma said with a determination through his voice

So,ordinary guns can't kill their enemy? And this Ikoma guy is making a kind of gun which can positively kill it?..

Unknown to the two that all these times,they were actually both thinking what each of them thinking at the same time (a/n:OH GOOOOD!! )

"and your going to use that to fight the kabane instead of the bushi? You're freaking insane!!" the fatty said, teasing his friend

So,if were thinking right.. Their boss,which is the bushi, is not treating them well? Or because the bushi is a fighter for the kabane that's why they thought that they should treat them low? Or else,slaves?.. Whatever it is.. They were thinking bad about the bushi

"did you up the explosives?" fatty guy said suddenly,as if a light bulb lights above his head.. Ikoma just answered with a hmm.. "oh come on! Cause you just increased the cavity in the last tune up!" he added to make his friend understand

Allen and Lenalee heard Ikoma gasped " That's it Takumi! Why did I skipped a step? "..

So,the fatty has a name,eh? And it's Takumi...

A sound of a climbing down footsteps made the two looked to the direction where it came from and found Ikoma now on the ground ready to go

"where are you going?" Takumi asked surprised by Ikoma's sudden action then climbed off the train also

"I'm going home to start over" Ikoma stated then started to went off

"Hey atleast finish your work here first!" shouted his friend trying to stop him

Suddenly,all the workers stop their works as a beautiful young lady arrived in a pink japanese suit with her purple hair tied up a little high and a flower on the left corner of her hair and has a greyish color of eyes...

She really is beautiful.. Allen and Lenalee mentally commented as they saw the workers now crowding the lady. So,they climbed off the train and join them.

Hehe.. So what do you think? Should I continue writing? If yes,I'll wait until this'll have 30-50 reads.. If no, I dunno..

comments allowed! Of course :)


End file.
